Little Disturber
by Zoccshan
Summary: Malam adalah waktu yang tepat bagi suami istri yang ingin bermesraan. Tapi jangan harap hal itu akan terjadi seperti dulu, apabila sudah ada bocah kecil yang nyempil di antara kalian. "Tadi Papa sama Mama sedang apaaaaa?" MinaKushiNaru. For Family Spring Event 2012. R&R?


**Summary :**

**Malam adalah waktu yang tepat bagi suami istri yang ingin bermesraan. Tapi jangan harap hal itu akan terjadi seperti dulu, apabila sudah ada bocah kecil yang nyempil di antara kalian. "Tadi Papa sama Mama sedang apaaaaa?"**

.

.

Jika kedua jarum jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 23.00, pastinya langit sudah menjadi lembaran luas berwarna hitam kebiru-biruan. Bintang-bintang kecil bersinar, menemani bulan berbentuk sabit di angkasa. Dan di bawah itu semua, terdapatlah rumah sederhana milik keluarga Namikaze.

Kushina melirik pemandangan di balik gorden kamarnya. Dia yang merasa ini telah larut malam mulai mematikan lampu kamar, menyisakan lampu kecil berwarna jingga yang masih menyala di sebelah ranjangnya. Sambil menyampingkan helaian rambut panjangnya ke bahu sebelah kanan, ia beranjak ke permukaan kasur yang empuk dan terduduk di sana.

Di sampingnya, ada seorang anak kecil berumur lima tahun yang sedang tidur. Bocah jabrik itu sedang terlelap sembari memeluk erat boneka rubahnya.

Itulah anaknya, Naruto Namikaze.

"Naru-_chan_ sudah tidur..." Bisik Kushina sambil menyubit pelan pipi gembil berkumis kucing milik Naruto. Dia naikan sedikit pandangannya, dan menatap suaminya yang sedari tadi terduduk di sisi lain kasur—sebelah Naruto juga. Ia membaca buku.

"Minato, kau juga harus tidur. Tidak bagus baca di gelap-gelap seperti ini."

Pria itu tidak menoleh, namun ia tetap menyahut. "Iya, sebentar lagi juga selesai."

Kushina menggeleng. Dia ambil buku bertema politik itu dari tangan sang suami dan menaruhnya ke dalam laci _buffet_ yang berada persis di sebelahnya.

"Tidur, Minato. Tidur..."

Minato menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Tapi mana ciuman selamat tidurnya?"

Kushina meliriknya. Lalu, bersama senyuman geli ia sedikit memajukan wajah ke Minato yang sudah menatapnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu sebentar. Mata Minato menatapnya tenang, dan menunggu bibir Kushina menyentuhnya.

Berhubung Kushina tidak mau terlalu lama dibuat terpukau oleh iris indah milik Minato, cepat-cepat ia kecup bibir suaminya. Sekali dan sekilas. Inginnya sih sehabis itu ia langsung menarik selimut dan tidur. Tapi saat ia akan menjauhkan diri dari Minato, mendadak pria itu terlebih dulu menahan kepalanya dan kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Awalnya Kushina terkejut, tapi ia sudah terlanjur terbuai akan sentuhan Minato.

Karena sudah mendapatkan izin tersirat dari sifat Kushina, menggunakan salah satu tangan, Minato semakin menarik dagu istrinya. Melumat bibirnya yang manis dan lembut.

Tapi, tanpa disadari oleh mereka berdua... sepasang iris _sapphire_ kecil di dekat mereka terbuka. Lalu dengan pandangan yang masih kabur dan berat karena mengantuk, samar-samar ia memperhatikan kegiatan yang sedang berlangsung di depan matanya.

Kedua matanya pun membulat antusias.

Kushina yang sempat melihat bangunnya Naruto pun langsung cemas. Dia sedikit memalingkan wajahnya agar dapat terlepas dari ciuman Minato, tentu saja agar bisa memperingatinya. "Minato, _stop_ dulu..."

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya lidah Minato yang semakin menyerangnya.

"Minato!"

**Bugh!**

"Duh..."

Sambil menautkan kedua alis, Minato langsung memundurkan kepalanya. Ia mengelus ubun-ubunnya yang terasa sakit karena terkena jitakan tadi. Tak lupa memberikan tatapan heran, Minato bertanya. "Kenapa?"

"Lihat..." Kushina memberi isyarat mata yang menatap bawah.

Minato mengikuti arah tunjukan Kushina, dan itu tepat sekali menunjuk ke sekat di antara mereka berdua—yang adalah tempat Naruto yang tertidur. Dan ketika Minato melihatnya, pria itu segera paham maksud Kushina.

Tidak heran tadi Kushina sempat menolaknya, tentu saja karena saat ini Naruto sudah terbangun dan menatap mereka dengan mata besar nan polosnya.

"Tadi Papa sama Mama sedang apaaaaa?"

.

.

.

**LITTLE DIST****URB****ER**

"**Little Distu****rb****er" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Minato Namikaze x Kushina Uzumaki]**

**Romance, Family, General**

**AU, OOC, Typos, etc.**

.

.

**Dedicated to FSE [**Family Spring Event 2012**]**

.

.

Minggu depannya, pagi yang cerah menyambut mereka bertiga. Minato membaca koran di meja makan, dan Kushina sibuk memasak sarapan. Mendengar suara langkah kaki dari tangga, dilihatnya putra tunggalnya barusan turun dari lantai dua—tempat di mana kamar mereka tidur bertiga berada. Tanpa suara, Naruto datang dan duduk di kursi. Ia mengucek matanya yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka.

"_Ohayou_!" Kushina menyapanya dengan senyuman ceria. "Apa kabar?"

"Baik..."

"Hari ini hari minggu... itu tandanya kamu tidak sekolah! Selamat ya, Naru-_chan_!"

Naruto mengangguk pelan—masih mengantuk.

"Eh, eh, Naru-_chan_! Lihat langit hari ini deh—!"

Bukannya berhenti berbicara, wanita yang adalah mama dari Naruto pun terus berkicau—membicarakan hal tidak penting. Dan di saat Kushina heboh, Naruto malah mengernyit, sedangkan Minato yang hanya tertawa melihatnya. Mamanya memang suka ribut dan cerewet, tapi tidak biasanya pagi-pagi ini dia selebay itu dalam mengomentari sesuatu.

"Papa... Mama kenapa sih?" Bisiknya curiga.

Minato mengangkat kedua bahunya, berpura-pura tidak tau. "Entah. Sepertinya dia salah obat..."

Kushina—yang mendengar bisikan kecil dari kedua orang berambut serupa itu—menoleh sembari menghela nafas. Ditaruhnya telur dadar dan juga sosis ke sebuah piring besar dan disajikannya ke meja makan. "Bisikan kalian terdengar sampai telinga Mama nih..."

"Jadi kenapa dong?" Naruto bertanya sekaligus menusuk salah satu sosis di sana untuk ditaruh ke piringnya. Diliriknya lagi Kushina yang masih berdiri di dekat meja makan.

"Mama lagi senang karena ada berita bagus untukmu!" Jelasnya penuh semangat.

Naruto yang sedang mengunyah sosis berukuran besar itu memandangnya. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Papa sama Mama memberikan Naru-_chan_ kamar baru!"

Mata Naruto membulat, dengan senyuman lebar ia menjawab. "Uwaaa keren! Mana? Mana?"

"Sini, ayo ikut Mama. Mama yang beresin kamar kamu dari kemarin sore loh." Bersama senyuman lebar, Kushina mengajak Naruto mengikutinya ke salah satu ruangan di lantai dua. Setelah Kushina berhenti di depan pintu suatu kamar, Naruto terheran-heran.

"Bukannya itu gudang, Ma?"

"Tidak, gudangnya sudah Mama sulap jadi kamar Naru-_chan_ yang baru. Lihat ini..."

**Cklek. **

Dia buka pintu itu dan terlihatlah sebuah kamar berukuran mini yang bercatkan kuning muda. Walaupun kamar itu masih terasa kosong—karena baru dirombak ulang—setidaknya di sana sudah ada ranjang kecil dan juga kotak mainan Naruto yang sudah dipindahkan.

Naruto langsung berlari ke dalam, mengagumi semua yang Kushina tata dengan sedemikian rupa. Lalu masih dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar, susah payah ia mencoba menaiki ranjang barunya. Setelah sampai ke atas, ia menghela nafasnya panjang-panjang dan merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di sana.

Kushina tersenyum melihat anaknya senang. Mungkin dengan ini juga ia bisa berduaan dengan Minato di malam harinya...

**Cklek.**

Ia pun menutup pintu kamar, dan berniat kembali ke meja makan untuk melaporkan idenya yang sepertinya berhasil.

Tapi, ternyata sedetik kemudian... sebuah teriakan nyaring terdengar dari dalam kamar.

"Mamaaaa! Kenapa pintu kamarnya ditutup!"

"Eh!"

Sontak saja wanita itu tersentak dan segera kembali membuka pintu kamar Naruto. Dilihatnya Naruto yang sudah terburu-buru menuruni kasur dan berlari ke arahnya. Dia peluk kaki Kushina yang setara dengan tingginya dan mengadah. "Mama jahat! Aku kan takut!"

Kushina menghela nafas pasrah. Kalau siang-siang seperti ini saja Naruto menjerit saat pintu ditutup, bagaimana caranya ia bisa tidur sendiri di malam hari?

"Kan anak cowok harus berani tidur sendiri, Naru-_chan_..."

"Ah, tidak! Tidak mau..." Naruto merengek. "Aku tidak mau tidur sendiri!"

Tampaknya rencana Kushina yang ini gagal...

.

.

**~zo : little ****disturber~**

.

.

Malam lagi-lagi mulai menjelang. Dan seperti biasa, pada jam 21.00 Naruto pasti sudah terlelap di alam mimpinya yang berwarna-warni, meninggalkan papa mamanya yang masih terbangun sampai sekarang.

Kushina menyelimuti Naru yang saat ini mengenakan piyama biru muda bermotif awan putih. Imut, terutama saat melihat kedua matanya terpejam dan bibir merahnya sedikit terbuka. Dielusnya pipi lembutnya dengan punggung jari, lalu ia ambil dot kecil yang dipegang erat oleh Naruto.

Kushina tersenyum.

Pada dasarnya, Kushina memang menyukai anak kecil—walaupun anaknya yang satu ini bisa dibilang cerewet dan menyebalkan, persis seperti dirinya. Tapi, ia sempat lupa kalau mempunyai anak kecil—yang selalu nyelip di antara dia dan Minato—membuat hubungan 'malam'-nya bersama sang suami menjadi sedikit mengendur.

Sebenarnya sih Minato biasa-biasa saja, malah sebenarnya sangat maklum dengan kehadiran si kecil—walaupun menghambat hubungan suami istri mereka. Hanya saja... Kushina tidak mau seperti ini terus.

Wanita itu melirik ke arah Minato yang sedang mengganti bajunya. Di suasana hening layaknya sekarang, hanya karena melihat punggung polos suaminya yang berbidang... membuat Kushina menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

Ia menelan ludah dan mencoba menembus rasa malunya.

"Minato..."

"Hm?"

"Malam ini... di luar saja."

Minato menoleh, masih sedikit tidak menangkap ajakan Kushina yang tiba-tiba. Setelah selesai berganti baju, segeralah ia berbalik dan melihat Kushina. Namun, saat ia menyaksikan bahwa istrinya itu sedang berusaha menyembunyikan wajah meronanya, Minato tersenyum singkat. "Boleh. Mau kapan?"

"Sekarang."

Sedetik kemudian Kushina meringis malu.

"Ah, tidak. lupakan kalimatku tadi. Terserah kaulah..."

Minato mendekati Kushina lalu mengecup dahinya. Dia tarik pergelangan tangan Kushina sampai istrinya yang sedang terduduk di kasur itu berdiri. "Ayo—sebelum pangeran kecil kita bangun."

Kushina tersenyum lalu mengikuti langkah Minato untuk keluar kamar. Keduanya juga sepakat agar mengunci pintu kamar—tempat di mana Naruto tidur—dari luar, sehingga meminimalisasi resiko Naruto bangun dan melihat mereka.

**Cklek.**

Setelah keadaan di sekitarnya bisa dibilang aman—tanpa adanya pengganggu; Naruto—Kushina menatap langsung kedua iris suaminya yang sebiru lautan. Ia tersenyum sedikit lalu mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Minato. "Kau masih ingat kapan terakhir kali kita melakukan ini?"

"Entah." Katanya singkat. "Intinya sudah lama, apa lagi sejak Naruto sering terbangun malam..."

Kushina tersenyum, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Minato.

Tapi...

**JGREK!**

**JGREK!**

**DOK DOK DOK!**

"MAMAAA! PAPAAAA! KENAPA KALIAN MENGUNCIKU DI DALAAAAM?"

Mereka berdua pun mengehela nafas pasrah.

**. . .**

"Tuh, kan! Papa Mama tidak sayang Naru! Naru ditinggal terus!"

Kushina menghela nafas panjang sesaat mendengar anak semata wayangnya itu menangis dan menyerukan kalimat tadi. Wajah imutnya memerah dan air mata terus mengalir dari kedua bola matanya yang terbuka menuntut jawaban.

"Tidak. Kami sayang padamu, Naru-_chan_..." Diusapnya wajah Naruto dengan selembar tisu kering. "Jangan nangis ya, Naru-_chan_ sayang..."

Naruto menggeleng, lalu mencoba menepis tangan Kushina yang sedang berusaha menenangkannya. "Mama pasti benci Naru!"

"Sudah, jangan nangis terus. Nanti anak Mama jadi jelek nih..."

"Lalu, kenapa Papa sama Mama kayak mau ngusir aku?" Masih dengan sesenggukan dan juga ingus yang meler di hidungnya, Naruto kembali bertanya.

"Karena..."

Minato menyela. "Karena Papa Mama haus, makanya kami berdua keluar untuk—"

Naruto semakin mengernyit. "Bohong! Kan di kamar sudah ada air!"

"Bukan... kami kebelet pipis."

"Tidak mungkin juga Papa Mama ke toilet bersama, kan? Papa kan cowok, terus Mama cewek! Gemana sih!"

"Kalau begitu tadi Papa lapar, jadi Mama mau masakin sesuatu di dapur..."

Kushina _sweatdrop_ mendengar jawaban suaminya yang semakin asal.

"Aa, bohong! Bilang saja kalau Papa sama Mama tidak mau tidur sama Naru! Pasti karena Naru menyebalkan!" Naruto semakin menjerit frustasi.

Naruto kembali menangis, kali ini tingkatan volumenya dua tingkat lebih keras.

"Bukan, Naru-_chan_... jangan berpikir seperti itu lagi, ya?"

"Jadi, karena apaa?" Kedua mata kecil itu kembali menatap kedua orang tuanya.

"Minato... bantu aku menjelaskan." Kushina pasrah, apa lagi saat melihat _puppy eyes_ anaknya yang begitu memelas. Dipandanginya Minato yang masih saja terduduk di sofa sambil menertawakan tingkah anaknya.

"Jadi begini, Naru. Kalau Naru ingin punya Adik, biarin Papa Mama berduaan dulu. Gitu caranya."

Mendengar kalimat tenang dari sang ayah, Naruto menoleh ke Minato.

"Memangnya kalau Papa Mama berduaan mau ngapain?"

"Mau buat Adik untuk Naru."

Minato langsung berjengit ketika mendapatkan cubitan kecil di punggungnya. Tentu dari Kushina.

"Emang gitu ya cara buat Adik?" Bibir Naruto mengerucut. "Terus kenapa aku tidak boleh ikutan?"

"Karena..." Ia berdehem. Jadi Kushina yang salah tingkah. "Apa, yaa?"

Naruto mengangkat kedua jarinya sehingga membentuk huruf v. "Aku janji tidak akan berisik kok!"

"Bukan, bukan itu..." Wanita itu kehabisan kata-kata. Bersama pandangan memelas ia melirik Minato, berharap Minato meluruskan kalimatnya.

Pria berambut pirang itu berpikir. Dia memperbaiki posisi duduknya, menyamakan tinggi kepalanya dengan tinggi badan Naruto yang sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Naru ingin punya Adik, kan?"

"Iya!"

"Nah, kalau Naru pengen punya Adik, Naru harus mendengarkan nasihat Papa sama Mama supaya tidur cepat dan tidak terbangun terus tiap malam. Jadi biar Papa Mama gampang buatnya..."

"Memangnya kenapa buat Adik harus di malam hari?"

"Sebenarnya bisa kapan saja, tapi kan kalau pagi Papa kerja..."

"Memangnya Mama tidak bisa buat Adik sendiri pas pagi?"

Minato menggeleng. "Tidak bisa. Mama cuma mau melakukannya bersama Papa. Lagipula, buat Adik itu tidak mudah. Harus dilakukan berkali-kali dengan keseriusan tinggi. Dan sekalinya membuat Adik, pasti kami berdua kelelahan. Selesainya, kadang Mamamu jelek sekali dan karena itu dia tidak ingin wajah jeleknya ketauan kamu atau siapapun selain Papa..."

Di saat Minato menjelaskannya, Naruto mengangguk. Tapi entahlah ia benar-benar paham atau asal mengerti saja.

"Sudah..." Kushina menyela mereka dengan wajah semerah tomat. "Minato, jangan bicara macam-macam lebih dari itu."

Minato tertawa pelan, lalu ia pun mengakhirinya dengan sesi pertanyaan. "Bagaimana? Naru mengerti?"

"Begitu, ya? Aku mengerti kok!"

"Mengerti? Baguslah..."

"Oke, aku ke kamar dulu! Semoga Adiknya cepat dibuat, yaa!"

Bersama kedua kaki kecilnya, Naruto berlari ke kamar. Ia berjinjit agar dapat meraih kenop pintu dan menutupnya perlahan.

**Cklek.**

Setelah suasana di ruang tamu hening selama beberapa saat, Kushina melirik suaminya yang masih saja menertawakan kepolosan anaknya. Kushina menyenderkan punggungnya ke sofa dan mendesah pelan. "Dasar..."

"Lama-lama dia semakin mirip denganmu."

"Kau juga."

"Namanya juga anak kita."

Kemudian hening. Hanya detikan jam yang terdengar oleh mereka.

Kali ini _sapphire_ Minato menatap iris Kushina, lekat. "Jadi, sekarang bagaimana? Masih mau lanjut?"

"La-Lanjutkan apa?" Dengan wajah memerah, Kushina mengernyit.

"Buat Adik untuk Naruto..."

"Apa-apaan? Bahkan kita sama sekali belum memulai."

Minato tersenyum, dan perlahan-lahan mulai membuka satu per satu kancing di kemeja putihnya. "Kalau begitu aku yang mulai duluan."

Kushina memalingkan wajahnya ketika melihat suaminya sudah membuka baju, memperlihatkan dada terlanjangnya yang berbidang. Tapi, tak lama kemudian salah satu tangan Minato memaksa Kushina kembali menghadapnya. Tanpa izin dia cium kembali bibir Kushina sampai dia meniban istrinya di atas sofa.

Namun, baru saja Minato akan melepaskan pakaian Kushina...

**Cklek.**

"Papa... Mama..."

**Set!**

Cepat-cepat Kushina mendorong wajah Minato sampai pria itu nyaris saja jatuh ke lantai. Setelah membenarkan pakaian mereka yang sedikit berantakan, dipandanginya sosok anak kecil berambut jabrik yang mengintip dari sela pintu kamar yang terbuka.

"Buat Adiknya jangan lama-lama, ya. Aku takut sendirian di kamar..."

Minato tersenyum pasrah sedangkan Kushina _sweatdrop_ di tempat. Untung saja Minato ataupun dirinya belum sempat berbuat lebih...

"Mungkin, kegiatan ini jangan kita lakukan di rumah..."

"Oke, aku setuju."

Tampaknya sang Adik akan lama muncul ke dunia ini... jika ada pengganggu kecil yang terus mengganggu mereka berdua.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Fict untuk event FSE! Teri****ns****pirasi pas ngeliat adekku (6 th) yang nyempil terus di tengah Papa sama Mama. Ohya, ini juga fict pertamaku juga di pairing MinaKushi, semoga kalian suka! Btw, fict ini udah kubuat fanart untuk cover-nya loh ^^**

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :'D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


End file.
